


Thursday

by helo572



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fallen Castiel, M/M, Post-Season/Series 08 Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 21:56:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4851896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helo572/pseuds/helo572
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternative opening to season nine, where Castiel has fallen and isn't coping well with human life - it is mundane, hard and involves too much emotion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thursday

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this eons ago, and looking through my writing folder this one actually isn't half bad. Completely AU but it's alright!
> 
> ADDITIONAL WARNINGS FOR: self harm, disordered eating and suicide. Only the latter is discussed explicitly.

It's Wednesday when Dean decides he really should have taught Cas how to use the frying pan.

 

 

It's Thursday and Dean spends all day sitting in an uncomfortable hospital chair. Cas is sitting cross-legged on the bed across from him, his heavily bandaged hands resting in his lap. Dean mainly says, “You know, there _was_ a handle,” and Cas just stares back at him for a moment before answering, “I didn't believe it would be hot.”

 

 

It's Friday and Cas is sitting in the passenger seat of the Impala, fiddling with the hem of the bandages. Dean scolds, “Stop that,” and Cas stops and mumbles, “Sorry,”

 

 

It's Saturday and Dean doesn't want to give Cas the pain meds.

 

 

It's Sunday and Dean has given Cas the pain meds.

 

 

It's Monday morning and Dean is not alone when he wakes up.

 

 

It's Monday afternoon and Dean is consoling a distraught Castiel. He says, “They'll get better,” and the former angel just sobs in return, “It's not supposed to hurt.”

 

 

It's Tuesday and Dean wakes up with a body pressed right up against his.

 

 

It's Wednesday when Cas insists on feeding himself.

 

 

It's Thursday when Dean redresses Cas's bandages and notices the marks up his arms. Cas says, “It's just where the material has been rubbing,” and Dean gives him a tight-lipped smile and chides, “Well, _maybe_ you shouldn't fiddle with it.”

 

 

It's Friday and Dean asks if Cas has eaten, and he assures him Sam made him something before.

 

 

It's Saturday and Dean asks Sam if he's been making Cas food, and Sam says he hasn't.

 

 

It's Sunday and Dean asks Cas if he's okay. Cas just nods.

 

 

It's Monday morning and Dean asks again. Cas nods again. Dean pries. Cas says, “Dean, I'm _fine_.” Dean leaves it.

 

 

It's Monday evening and Dean redresses Cas's bandages. He asks, “The bandages still irritating you?” and Cas swallows and says, “Yes.” Dean swallows too and tells him, “We won't need them for much longer, for now, they're just to stop it from getting infected,” and Cas just nods stiffly.

 

 

It's Tuesday evening and Dean walks in on Cas getting changed.

 

 

It's Wednesday morning and Dean asks again, Cas grows frustrated. Dean says, “Talk to me, man,” and Cas says, “I can't.”

 

 

It's Wednesday evening and Dean shoves a plate of food into Cas's face. He explains, “It's apple pie,” and smiles expectantly. Cas swallows and shakes his head, saying, “I'm not hungry.” Dean leans on the table, jaw clenched, and insists, “Yes, you are.”

 

 

It's Wednesday night and Dean cleans up broken china and apple pie from the kitchen floor.

 

 

It's Thursday morning and Dean can't find Cas.

 

 

It's Thursday afternoon and Dean finds Cas.

 

 

It's Friday and Dean spends all day in an uncomfortable hospital chair, in the waiting room.

 

 

It's Saturday and Dean spends all day in an uncomfortable hospital chair, in Cas's room.

 

 

It's Sunday morning and the doctors tell him there's a large risk a transfusion might kill him; he's lost too much blood.

 

 

It's Sunday afternoon and Dean has a yelling match with Sam. Dean cries.

 

 

It's Monday and Dean doesn't let go of Cas's hand.

 

 

It's Tuesday and they pull the plug.

 

 

It's Wednesday and they burn him on the hill near the bunker.

 

 

It's Thursday morning and Dean wakes up alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :*)


End file.
